


See you around, Danvers

by slendercyd



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: After Alex called off her engagement because of Maggie. She meet this another badass woman named, Sara Lance. But its a small world after all.





	See you around, Danvers

See you around, Danvers.....  
These are the words Maggie said before clossing the door and leaving her. This is so depressing as the days goes by. It is not so easy to forget someone who love you amaizingly.

 

Alex became more interest in alcohol again. Keeping herself busy and try to moved on. She leave her apartment and stayed to Kara's. The two are very single now. Pain makes them more stronger. And wishing that it was all a bad dream.  
When they are invited to Barry Allen's wedding. She meet this woman named Sara that she doesnt know anything about. Until that night. Everything change. They make out and Alex is still confuse after what happened. 

 

And now, as they come back to their earths. Alex never hopes that they will see each other again.  
But she is wrong. Leaving and forgetting Maggie wasnt easy if she see her sometimes. But they never talked or doing coffee or seeing theirself into the dive bar.  
Kara wanted to do something for her sister as what Alex done with her. But she cant stop things from happening.  
One day, when Alex responded an alien attack at the train station, Maggie was there too but no communication. The other day too. And some other days the same.  
Alex never stops closing her feelings for Maggie to change her mind and come back to her.

 

Many days pass by, at the DEO, Kara ask her about her drinking problem become a serious problem.  
"Look Alex, im worried about your liver, not only your heart." Kara is setting aside some bottles. Even at work shes still drinking.  
"If you really want to see me happy. Just let me do, what i want to do. And do something for yourself."  
And Kara dont know what to do to her sister. Until she remembers Sara. So she ask Jonn about it.  
"What?! You want me to get Sara here, for your sisters drinking problem? Kara, this is not a coffee shop that if you want her to drink youll buy it outside."  
Kara stands for her sister.  
"Please Jonn. Please.....please..."  
And no one can ignores a puppy face, who is cuter than her.  
"Okay, but this is only one time. If nothing happens, i have to give your sister a leave for a month to refresh her mind."  
"Okay, thank you. Jonn."

Two weeks later, at the dive bar. While Alex is drinking beer and mocking someone while playing pool.  
People turns silent as a woman comes in.  
The White Canary has arrived.  
Wearing a grey long sleeves and black pants. She is looking for Alex.  
While Alex drunk face turns around and see Sara. She was stop and stare.  
Sara gets another pool stick and invite Alex for a single game.  
"What are doing here? I thought, you are in another earth. By the way, welcome to my earth. Sorry, i think im just drunk."  
But Sara never speak until Alex falls on the floor because she cant take it anymore.  
After that, Sara brings her at the hospital.  
While on the bed, Alex cried and cried. She is looking for Maggie. And this is hard for Sara to hear things.  
"Maggie..... Im really sorry... I didnt mean....."  
Then Kara came in.  
"Its okay Alex. Im here now. "

Outside after things became stable.  
Kara and Sara talk about Alex.  
"Im really sorry if you see my sister like that."  
"Its okay, Kara. I know your doing your best to your sister. Are the seeing each other?"  
"At work, i guess. But if they can keep their distance to each other but still, its a small world after all."  
"I hope shes gonna be fine."

 

At Catco on the next morning.  
Lena ask Kara about how Alex doing.  
"Shes okay. This afternoon. She gonna come out at the hospital but on leave for work."  
"I was really jealous for having a sister. I wish had a sister."  
"But you had a brother. Dont mind much. Alex will be fine."

 

That afternoon. Alex wakes up on Kara's place. And she get out of the bed hearing someone is watching tv. She saw that theres food on the table for her. But no ones around. Soon, someone is opening the door thay she thought, it was her sister.  
"Sara"  
"Oh hi, thanks you are awake now. Agent Danvers. I hope that you realize that we are worried about you and your alcohols."  
Sara brought some flowers and pizza. While she is speechless, she never thought that shell see Sara again. She thought it was a dream but no. This is real. She keep stairing Sara throught the kitchen.  
"For now, no beers. If you wanna drink i can make you coffee, tea or juice."  
"Why are you here?"  
"Because, i wanted to see you. I guess its not a good time yesterday, maybe now."  
"Okay, i know Kara brings you here."  
"Look, Alex, i know you still have feelings for Maggie. Thats okay with me. But you have to move on. You got a life. And your sister loves you."  
"One thing i want to ask"  
"What is it?"  
"Can you help me"  
"Yes. Agent Danvers."

And things happened so fast. Sara is helping DEO, supergirl and Alex. Sometimes Maggie saw them together at the diner few times. And seeing them happy, she dont know what to say. What else she can do about it? She dont want a kid. 

One night at Kara's apartment. It a girls night. But Kara is not already there.  
Sara opened a bottle of wine.  
"I thought i cannot drink"  
Sara pour wine to a glass and ga e it to Alex.  
"Its okay Agent Danvers, its just wine. Your safe."  
"Thank you."  
"Can i ask you? Do you want kids?"  
Sara dont answer her. But drink the whole wine in the glass.  
"Because,if you dont want kids. We cant be together."  
"If you want kids, you can have it. Alex. With or without anyone else."  
"What does it mean?"  
"I dont know. Me, my job is hard but im not clossing my doors to try everything. To be a mom was a tough job of all. And if you dont know how to do it. You fail."  
"So what im going to do now?"  
"Talk to her for the last time. But a person. And then you gonna find the answer for you questions."  
Alex dont understand anything what Sara said. But she will try for the last time.

......to be continued...


End file.
